Bet
by HP Slash Luv
Summary: There's a new device in the Potter-Malfoy household.


**Title:** Bet  
 **Rating:** T  
 **Pairing(s)/Character(s):** Draco/Harry  
 **Warnings:** None  
 **Disclaimer:** Don't own 'em - not making any money off 'em. Dern it.  
 **Word Count:** 613  
 **Summary:** There's a new device in the Potter-Malfoy household.  
 **Notes:**

 **Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry:** Astronomy - Choose a moon below and use all three of those prompts in a story. **Jupiter's moon IO -** hot, different, fire

 **Year Long Scavenger Hunt Challenge:** D1. Write about a pureblood discovering a muggle device in their home

 **Ultimate Fic Exchange Challenge:** For Poke

* * *

Draco stepped into the spacious living room. Right in the center of the room, in front of the couch, was something new. It was a device he had never before seen.

It was different. It was weird. It was interesting. And it made him curious.

He took a cautious step towards it. He carefully placed his hand against it, as if he thought it might be hot to the touch. Nothing happened.

He saw lots and lots of buttons, and he pressed the largest one. He jumped as if his body had been lit on fire as the once black screen became filled with colors—moving pictures that were similar to photographs, except there was sound as well.

He blinked and stared dumbfounded.

"I see you found my little surprise," an amused voice murmured from behind him.

Draco didn't whirl around in surprise at the sound of his husband's voice. He wanted to, but he was just too awestruck by this unusual device. "What is it?" he asked.

"It's called a television. Muggles use it for entertainment purposes."

"Television?" Draco asked uncomprehendingly.

Harry moved to stand right next to him. "Yes. It's like a book in the way it tells stories, but it's a lot of different books in one device. And you can actually see the story as well as hear it. Hermione helped me get it working."

"Why do we have it?"

Harry suddenly reached towards the television and pressed the same button Draco did, and once again, the screen was black.

Draco finally found himself able to look at Harry, and he repeated his question. "We do we have it?"

"First of all, it's fun to have a television. I wasn't allowed to watch the one in the house when I was a kid." Under his breath, he muttered, " _Freaks_ aren't allowed to watch television." Draco placed a hand comfortingly on Harry's arm. Louder, Harry continued, "Second of all, we're going to be parents soon. Ginny will soon give birth, and we're going to bring our son home. One of us—namely me—is going to be a stay-at-home parent, and it will be nice to have something like this when I have some downtime. Thirdly, if you give it a chance, despite it being a Muggle contraption, you'll love it. In fact, I guarantee you'll use it more than me."

"Is that a bet?" Draco asked. His silver eyes had a mischievous light to them.

Harry couldn't help but chuckle at Draco's enthusiasm to bet. "Yes. By the end of the week, you'll be using the television more than me. Usual stakes?"

Draco grinned and nodded. "Winner gets to top in the bedroom for two weeks."

Harry smirked. "It's a deal. Seal it with a kiss?" After all, handshakes were not done anymore. At least not in _their_ house

Draco lowered his lips, and Harry happily returned the kiss, wrapping his arms around Draco's neck, and pressing his body against the very prominent erection he felt against his thigh.

He had no doubt, that he would be the one in charge in the bedroom by the end of the bet.

And one week later, his prediction came true, and he didn't waste any time. He immediately pushed Draco to their bedroom, and pushed the blond onto the bed.

He quickly straddled the lightly muscled frame, his fingers working to undo the buttons. "This is going to be so much fun," Harry whispered.

Draco's eyes were smoky with lust. "What are you waiting for?"

Harry lowered his lips, and the only thing heard from the bedroom the rest of the night were moans, and grunts, and "Yes, more! Please, more!"


End file.
